Bumblestripe and Rosepetal: A true love
by warriorcrazy
Summary: When Bumblestripe tells Rosepetal his true love to her, does it turn out the way Bumblestripe wanted it? Or does something unexpected happen to Bumblestripe? And for Rosepetal?
1. Chapter 1

Bumblestripe looks at Rosepetal. _**She doesn't know you love her**__. _A small voice inside his head whispers. "She will, today." Bumblestripe argued. He pads out of the den only to see his mother, Mille circling desperately around the clearing. "Mille, what's the matter?" Bumblestripe asks jumping into the clearing. "Bumblestripe! It's your sister, she's having Mousewhisker's kits. I'm not allowed to go in, and I'm worried about her." She mews. Jayfeather came padding outside of nursery. "Is she ok?" Mille demands. Jayfeather nods with understanding and mews, "You can see her if you want. 2 toms and a she-cat. They're names are Larchkit, Timberkit, and Strawberrykit. Mousewhisker's with her." Mille nods and runs into the nursery. Bumblestripe turns around as a he hears Rosepetal's voice say, "You're up early." "Rosepetal I need to ask you something. Walk with me?" Bumblestripe asks. Rosepetal nods and she pads out with him. "Rosepetal I love you. Do you love me, because if you do I would like for you to be my mate." Bumblestripe asks. Rosepetal eyes widen. He can tell she hadn't expected this. She takes a deep a breath and says, "I will be your mate. And, I-I love you too." Rosepetal mews. "Let's get back to camp." Bumblestripe says briskly as they pad back to camp. "Hey, Rosepetal, and Bumblestripe, want to go on the dawn patrol?" Dustpelt asks. Bumblestripe and Rosepetal shrug. "Sure." Dustpelt calls Whitewing, too, and soon, off they go. Rosepetal stiffens. "Shadowclan warriors in our territory! Whitewing, go to the camp to and get us some help." Rosepetal orders. Dustpelt blinks and nods at Whitewing. Whitewing took off running leaves flying. "Rowanclaw, where's Applefur's patrol?" "I don't know! Thunderclan still patrol's the Windclan border. They never check here." "But sense the battle, they've watched the border too." "No they haven't! And Blackstar's patrol is on the other side of the clearing, right?" Just at the moment Whitewing appears at Dustpelt's side with, Icecloud, Berrynose, Toadstep, Cinderheart and Ivypaw. "Firestar's leading a patrol to attack them and so is, Lionblaze." Whitewing reports. Dustpelt nods. "On my signal… Thunderclan, attack!" Dustpelt yowls into the signal as, Cinderheart, Ivypaw, Rosepetal, Bumblestripe, Berrynose, Toadstep, Whitewing, and Icecloud explode from the bushes. The Shadowclan cats are totally unprepared. Frozen with shock, they can't move. Half of the Shadowclan warriors fled, but Rowanclaw and Dawnpelt stayed. "1st patrol Retreat!" Rowanclaw yowls. Just as he said that, Blackstar's patrol, along with Applefur's come into the clearing. "Firestar's patrol and Lionblaze's patrol is in the clearing!" Bumblestripe yowls. The fighting is vicious; soon Blackstar yowls, "Shadowclan retreat!" Without hesitation, Shadowclan's warriors fled. Firestar calls out, "Any serious injuries?" "Rosepetal!" Bumblestripe shrieks. "Bumblestripe, I love you, I'll miss you forever. I will watch over you forever. Toadstep, too, and of course Daisy. You know how much I love you. We will be together in Starclan." With a last twitch of her body, her eyes lost their life, her dark cream pelt didn't rise, and her voice echoed across the clearing. A new pain flooded into him instantly and he realized what it was: Grief. Oh, the unbearable grief. For a moment he couldn't speak, he was just frozen with shock and grief. But when he did speak his voice shattered across the clearing. "NO!" He yowls. "Is she really, dead?" Toadstep asked, next to him. Bumblestripe nodded. By a silent agreement they picked up her body gently, brang Rosepetal into camp. "Rosepetal?" Daisy looked at her kit and gasped. "She's dead isn't she?" Daisy whispered. Toadstep nodded. Bumblestripe looked at her body, and fighting back tears, he raced through the forest, the wind whipping his pelt. But he didn't care. All he wanted was Rosepetal. Wonderful, beautiful, Rosepetal. He stops by the lake and sees stars reflecting into it. "Rosepetal, why did you have to die? I love you too. Are kits would've been great. And are you there? With Starclan?" Bumblestripe murmurs into the lake. Rosepetal's scent writhes around him and whispers, "Bumblestripe, don't grieve forever. It will be a long time before we can be together. Find another she-cat to heal your heart. I have died for the sake of my clan. Forgive me." "I forgive you, Rosepetal, but how can I not grieve?" There was no answer. Rosepetal's scent faded away and her voice echoed in his head. "Don't grieve forever." He pelted back to camp, and he was relieved when he saw Blossomfall. "I'm so sorry, Bumblestripe. I know you loved her." Blossomfall whispered. "I know, I went to down to the lake and she spoke to me. She told me, 'Not to grieve forever.' I know what she means." 'Don't grieve.' Her voice whispered in his head. For one full moment he felt free when he saw his good friend, Hazeltail. She was looking at dismay at her good friend's unmoving body. He hadn't realized until now, how beautiful Hazeltail was. Rosepetal's voice was in his head as she purred, "I approve. Your children, will be my kin. Hazeltail shall be your new mate. I miss you already." He glanced quickly at Hazeltail, and let out a little sigh of relief. "Thank you for approving my choice, Rosepetal. When should I tell her?" "Soon, 2 days from now, at sunset. By the lake. I'll be there watching over you and Hazeltail. She doesn't know it yet, but she will be expecting your kits after that sunset. Remember, I will watch over you, and your children, always." Rosepetal voice echoes inside in his for the last time, he was sure. "It is decided, Rosepetal. Hazeltail will be my new mate." As he pushed his nose into her cold fur, he whispered. "I love you. Be in Starclan, live it in breath it in. Because when I come, you'll be showing me every corner of Starclan's hunting grounds. I'll miss you forever until I join Starclan as well. Goodbye my love." Bumblestripe lifted his head and looked Hazeltail for the new life they will start.

* * *

**How do you like? Please R&R! :) I sure hope you like it!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Darkstripe, we're not supposed to be together!" Cinderpelt exclaims, even though in her heart she loves him more than anything. Darkstripe's tongue raps over her ear. "Do you think I care? Firestar can say what he likes, I don't care. And obviously, so do you." Darkstripe purrs. Darkstripe starts to groom her his eyes locked with her's. Darkstripe stops and licks her cheek. He starts to groom her again. He's purring deep in his throat for his love for Cinderpelt. Cinderpelt purrs back licking his cheek. 2 days had past since Darkstripe had been exiled. "Darkstripe?" She began. "Yes, my love, my oh so beautiful love?" He murmured between licks. "I love you, but I can't meet with you! I'm breaking the warrior code! It may not mean as much it does to you than it does to me, but I can't meet with you! I'm so sorry, Darkstripe!" Cinderpelt meows. Darkstripe looks at her and yowls, "We we're meant to be! Don't you understand? I thought you loved me the way I love you. We could do so many things! Running away, for example!" "Darkstripe you don't understand! I-I love you but I just can't be with you! I love 2 toms, you and another cat!" "Tell me who it is!" "NEVER! He doesn't even like you!" "Is Firestar? Well, is it?" "No! Never! Firestar and I are just friends! You know that is well as every cat!" Darkstripe rushes at her and grabs her neck with his tail. "You will die, if I don't tell me who it is!" He growls deep in his throat. "D-Darkstripe get o-off o-of m-me!" Cinderpelt screeches. A rustle of the bushes makes Cinderpelt gasp with relief. Longtail, wonderful, wonderful Longtail! "Help me!" She gaps. Longtail stands there frozen, with shock. "LONGTAIL! I'm going to die if you don't do something!" "Tell me who you love!" He yowls. Longtail pushes him aside, and stares down at Cinderpelt. "I love you, Longtail. Goodbye." She whispers.


	3. Chapter 3

Jayfeather and Petalfur

As Petalfur padded onto the island, she saw a cat that made her blush. Her brother, Grasspelt, glanced at her sideways, and said, "Who are you staring at?" Petalfur shook her head. "No one. No one unparticular that is." Grasspelt was nice enough to let the subject past. "Jayfeather!" Petalfur called, running up to touch noses with him. Jayfeather turned around his eyes brightening slightly when he saw her. "How's Dovepaw?" Petalfur asked. "Fine." He replied. Petalfur lowered her voice. "I know you love me." Jayfeather butted her sharply. "Shh! Do you want every cat to know?" Jayfeather whispered angrily. Petalfur took a deep breath. "I can't turn to anyone but you Jayfeather. My mother, Icewing, doesn't spend time with me anymore. I need you." Petalfur murmured. Jayfeather looked straight into her eyes and whispered, "Meet me here tomorrow at moonhigh. Please!"

It was tomorrow night. Petalfur was looking at the Thunderclan way to get to the island. Still no Jayfeather. "He didn't show!" She murmured. She turned away to leave, when she smelled the Thunderclan scent, and Jayfeather! Her heart leaped for joy as she ran to touch noses with him. Jayfeather licked her behind the ear. "You want to learn how to swim?" She asked playfulness in her eyes. Jayfeather shrugged and leaped out after her. "Look, a fish!" Petalfur cried. Jayfeather leaped at the fish, missed and started to splutter and spit. "Stupid fish." Jayfeather growled. Petalfur purred with amusement. Jayfeather looked at Petalfur and gasped. "What's the matter, Jayfeather?" Petalfur asked. Jayfeather swallowed and blinked a couple times before answering. "Y-you're expecting my kits! Come, we have to run away!" Jayfeather cried. Petalfur looked at him in horror. _What? How can that be? We haven't been together for ever until now! I can't believe it! _Finally she nodded and followed him; leaving everything she and Jayfeather ever knew. Icewing, Beetlewhisker, Firestar, Mistystar, Riverclan, Thunderclan and most of all, there clans. _Goodbye, Icewing, Beetlewhisker, Mistystar, Grasspelt, Riverclan, Rushpaw, my father, Starclan, and you, my love, my dead sister, Pricklekit. Please Starclan, forgive me and Jayfeather and follow us forever. Watching, Protecting and loving us. Goodbye, everyone. Including you, Riverclan, and Dovepaw. _


End file.
